


Better Than Imagination

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: The Seijoh boys find out at a team reunion that their ex-manager has never done anything physical before and they plan on changing that.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Watari Shinji/Reader, Yahaba Shigeru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 359





	Better Than Imagination

You’re all sitting around Iwaizumi’s living room, catching up since it’s one of the few times that the whole team is around and honestly, if it weren’t for how much older everyone looks, it really feels like old times. You’re sandwiched on the couch between Oikawa and Hanamaki and both the social butterflies are talking your ears off, but you don’t mind. It’s nice to see Oikawa happy and if you’re being honest, you missed him. Now that he’s officially a citizen of Argentina, it’s very rare to see the charismatic brunette in person. You take a quick look around and you chuckle when you see Iwaizumi and Kyoutani in the middle of their seventh arm wrestling match with Matsukawa acting as referee, Watari and Kindaichi cheering them on, and Yahaba and Kunimi lazily sitting back and watching. 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” 

Startled, you turn to look at Hanamaki. “Where’s this question coming from all of a sudden? But no, I don’t.” Oikawa blinks rapidly at you. “Eh??? You still don’t have a boyfriend? Have you ever dated since high school? You weren’t dating anyone back then either.” You flush as they interrogate you and you shyly confirm that you’ve never dated anyone yet. It never felt like the right time to start dating and you just hadn’t ever found anyone who interested you enough to even try. You miss the exchanging of looks above your head, but suddenly Matsukawa is seated on the floor right in front of you and innocently asks, “So, have you at least kissed or hooked up?”. You screech as you try to kick the tall male, but he just laughs as he catches your ankle before you can make contact. “Mattsun, you don’t just ask a girl a question like that! Especially not in front of other people!” 

Your face bright red, you turn to look at the rest of the room and your face heats up even more when you see all your juniors and Iwaizumi blushing and staring at you. “Well? Well? Well?” You groan as Oikawa and Hanamaki insistently pester you, intent on getting an answer out of you. Might as well put an end to this before it gets drawn out any longer. “No! No. I haven’t done anything. Forget hookups. I haven’t even kissed or held hands with anyone yet. Now can we all please just move on from this topic?” You’re ready to spit out a random sentence to get another conversation rolling when hands grip your shoulders and suddenly something softly presses against your lips. You stiffen at the foreign feeling, but Oikawa’s lips are so smooth and so gentle and your eyelids flutter close as you sink into your first kiss. Your body unconsciously moves to get closer to the delicious source and before you even realize what you’re doing, you’re completely in his lap as the two of you continue locking lips. You finally pull away to gasp for breath, but when your actions finally register in your mind, you bury your head in Oikawa’s neck in embarrassment.

You feel Oikawa’s head get smacked and hear Iwaizumi scolding him for kissing you without your permission before a gentle grip on your chin forces you to look up from your hiding space. “But Iwa-chan, she liked it! You liked it, right?” You lightly smack his chest, but you nod. “Not bad for a first kiss,” you tease. Chocolate brown eyes darken at your words, but suddenly Hanamaki shoves his face in your line of vision and with his trademark smile he says, “We can be all your firsts right now if you want”. Your mind short circuits at the implication behind his words and you sit there in silence with your mouth gaping at him, but you gasp as you feel a mouth kiss and suck along your neck and collarbone. Would it be so bad to have this group of men who’ve you known for so long and stood besides for so long be your many firsts? Maybe it’s the genuine affection you see in Hanamaki’s eyes, maybe it’s the intoxicating feeling of Oikawa marking your neck, or maybe it’s the soothing stroke of Matsukawa’s hand in your hair, but you let out a shaky “okay” and they all smile at you. 

Oikawa wastes no time in removing your shirt and bra and you moan as his fingers playfully tug and twist your nipples. Matsukawa makes a move towards you, but Iwaizumi nudges him away from you. “You’re going last. It’s her first time. You’re going to fucking kill her with your horse dick if you go first.” Matsukawa grumbles something about Iwaizumi just being jealous, but he begrudgingly listens and sits back down, palming himself through his pants. Hanamaki whispers praises into your ear about how beautiful you sound and how gorgeous you look as he removes your pants and underwear. Oikawa and him rearrange yourselves until Hanamaki is lying on the couch, your thighs on either side of his head and Oikawa is seated on the couch in front of you, still lavishing his attention on your sensitive neck and hardening nipples. Your hands clutch tightly to Oikawa’s shoulders as Hanamaki firmly grabs your thighs and pulls you down until his nose brushes against your clit. You moan as his mouth earnestly sucks your outer lips and his tongue dives deep inside of you while his nose continuously grazes your clit. You’ve played with yourself before, but nothing’s felt like this and your eyes roll back as he twists his tongue within you while Oikawa sucks on your nipples. It’s too much and you can feel yourself about to cum, so you try to move away from Hanamaki’s mouth, but he holds you fast and Oikawa roughly kisses you, shoving his tongue deep inside you as Hanamaki sucks on your clit. Your body tenses and you wail as your body convulses, but Oikawa swallows your cries with his mouth and you fall limp in his arms. 

Oikawa gently lays your torso on the couch as Hanamaki slips out from beneath you and you flush when you turn around and see his face slick with your juices. Your hips are still in the air from your previous position and Hanamaki uses that to his advantage as he strips out of his clothes and places one hand on your hip, while the other slowly begins guiding his cock into your glistening cunt. The stretch is uncomfortable, but you’re grateful for how wet you are from your orgasm and with Hanamaki’s patience and Oikawa’s encouragement, he finally bottoms out within you and you both groan as you adjust. He slowly thrusts in and out of you and you wince at first, unused to the feeling of something so big moving in and out of you, but Oikawa holds your hand and gently kisses you until the strange feeling turns into pleasure and you begin moaning as Hanamaki’s thrusts become deeper and stronger. You watch with hazy eyes as Oikawa removes his pants and you drool at the sight of his cock, so pretty and dripping with pre-cum. 

Oikawa feels his cock twitch at the sight of you licking your lips at the sight of his length and he moves until his tip is brushing against your lips and his head rolls back when you start peppering his shaft with kitten licks and kisses. He gently nudges your mouth open and you obediently begin sucking as much as you can fit in your tight mouth and Oikawa assists you by fisting the parts you can’t reach. It feels so overwhelming in the best way to be filled on both ends and you moan as Hanamaki digs his hands even harder into your hips as he thrusts balls deep inside of you. The vibrations from your mouth and the sight of your face lost in pleasure tip Oikawa over the edge first and he can’t help himself from pulling out and painting your innocent face white. Hanamaki reaches a hand down to furiously rub your clit as he feels his own release coming and when you reach your peak a second time and your pussy clenches around him, he pulls out and leaves sticky white strands all over your lower back.

Exhausted, you let your entire body slump flat on the couch, but a firm hand gently lifts your head up and you stare into Oikawa’s gleaming eyes. “Now, now, we aren’t done yet. It wouldn’t be fair to leave the rest of the team high and dry now would it? Doesn’t a good manager take care of everyone?” You hazily blink before turning your head and your mouth goes dry as you see the rest of your old team all stripped down and stroking or palming their erect cocks. You nervously gulp and sensing your hesitation, Iwaizumi steps forward and crouches down until he’s eye to eye with you before softly smiling and assuring you that you don’t need to do anything, but a mix of pride and lust has you determinedly staring at the remaining boys and urging them forward. 

Kyoutani lunges forward and you scream as he fully sheathes himself inside in one swift motion. It hurts, but he’s filling you so well that you don’t know if your cries are from pain or pleasure as he continues his brutal pace. He doesn’t even bother to lift your hips, instead laying his entire body over yours as he ruts into your prone figure sprawled on the couch. You squeal as he harshly bites you in the junction of your neck and shoulder, but the pain of his teeth almost tearing through your skin fuels the burning desire within you and you can already feel another peak coming. You wail as his brutal pace gets even rougher and you almost sob in relief when Yahaba steps in to yell at him to ease up a bit. Kyoutani grunts in annoyance, but he removes his teeth from you and slows his pace a bit and you gratefully look up at Yahaba who now sits in front of you. You eagerly take his cock in your mouth, intoxicated by the feeling of being double stuffed, and the three of you continue until Yahaba is filling your throat with his seed. A depraved pride rises within you as he opens your mouth and calls you such a good girl for swallowing everything he gave you before cheekily ruffling your hair. He moves down to where Kyoutani is still plowing into you and he circles your clit as Kyoutani’s hips begin to stutter and you feel your pussy walls spasm as you orgasm again, Kyoutani following soon after and releasing deep inside of you.

You think you might just pass out. Your body aches and pleasure and exhaustion make your limbs feel like bricks. But you manage to open your eyes when you hear footsteps right beside you. Kindaichi’s face is as red as a tomato and Watari isn’t faring much better. Kunimi trails a little behind the two, but if how red and swollen his cock is is any indication, he’s also not immune to the heady lust filling the room. Watari at least has the decency to look worriedly down at you and ask you if you’re really okay to keep on going and you almost take the easy way out, but your heart warms at the sight of Kindaichi and Kunimi looking at you with so much concern (and let’s be honest, you’d always had a soft spot in your heart for your youngest kouhais) that you smile at them and tell them it’s fine. You try to get up, but you instantly collapse back down, your arms and legs feeling like jelly. 

Matsukawa hums thoughtfully. “She’s not going to last much longer. Think you can try taking all three of them at the same time?” Confused about how that would even work, you look at the curly haired man who just smiles wickedly back at you. Suddenly you feel a finger begin to tenderly circle an area that makes you squeal. “Mattsun, stop it! That’s so dirty!” He just hushes at you as something slippery is poured all over your puckered hole. “We said we’d be all your firsts didn’t we?” Watari cradles your head in his lap and holds your hand as you wince at the discomfort and pain of Mattsun slowly stretching your ass, but thankfully the pain dissipates and it doesn’t necessarily feel good, but you feel comfortably full as he works three fingers in and out of you. Deeming you sufficiently prepped, he ushers for Kindaichi to sit on the couch before picking up your body like it weighs nothing and gingerly holding your lubed hole over Kindaichi’s dick. With Kindaichi’s help, he slowly lowers you down inch by inch until you’re finally all the way down and sitting in Kindaichi’s lap. You pant heavily as your body adjusts to being stretched in an area you’ve never even touched yourself and you’re thankful to be able to just lay back and lean on Kindaichi.

Kunimi hesitantly stands in front of you and you feel him slowly work himself into your aching cunt. You're thankful for his slow pace and self-control as he carefully watches you to make sure you aren’t in pain and it takes some time, but finally the three of you stay still as they let you get used to being stretched so much farther than you ever thought was possible. Kunimi starts slowly moving first and you moan at how you can feel every inch of him sliding in and out of you now that your pussy is even tighter than before and you lose yourself so much in the feelings that you begin to rock your hips which makes Kindaichi groan and start jutting his hips to match your pace. Matsukawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Oikawa stare at you, so turned on by the image of their innocent ex-manager being so lewd as you shake your hips and wantonly moan. Watari finally joins in and he stands with his foot planted on either side of Kindaichi as he pushes his cock into your drooling mouth and the four oldest boys think they could cum from just the sight of you with all your holes stuffed. Kunimi finishes first and he pulls out and releases all over your stomach before kneeling down and sucking your clit. You wail at the stimulation and soon you’re clenching around Kindaichi as you climax yet again, although there’s now pain laced with the pleasure as overstimulation begins to set in. Kindaichi groans at the feeling of your already tight hole further squeezing him and with a grunt he spills his seed inside you and lies back as Watari chases his end. You moan as bitter warm fluid fills your mouth and you try to swallow, but you’re so tired and sticky white liquid seeps out of your mouth, mixing with the drool trickling down both sides of your mouth and pooling in a sloppy mess on your chest. Kindaichi carefully lifts you off of him and you whimper at the feeling of his cum sliding out of you as he gingerly lays you on your back. 

Your eyes close and you think you could fall asleep right there and then, but a gentle hand cradles your cheek and you hear Matsukawa’s low voice in your ear. “Stay awake a little longer, baby girl. Don’t worry. Iwaizumi and I will do all the work for you. You just let us make you feel good, okay? Be a good girl for us.” His words send a jolt of arousal through you. A good girl? Yeah, you could be a good girl for them. You want to be a good girl for them. You forcefully blink the drowsiness from your eyes as Matsukawa and Iwaizumi lift your body between them, Matsukawa’s arms laced underneath your thighs and Iwaizumi’s hands firmly holding your waist. You feel so warm, so safe squeezed between the two of them and you let your arms go limp by your sides as you lay your head back on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

Matsukawa begins to push in and at first it’s fine. After being fucked so many times, you’re not worried, but you whimper as his girth stretches you far further than anyone else and it’s only Iwaizumi’s voice in your ear urging you to relax and breathe that stops you from panicking. You close your eyes and escape in Iwaizumi’s calming voice as Matsukawa continues pushing and pushing and you wonder if it’s ever going to end. How big was he? But finally, just when you’re about to beg him to stop, feeling so stuffed you’re sure his tip is pressing into your cervix, you feel him bottom out. The boys hold you there for a bit and Iwaizumi murmurs sweet comforting words in your ear while Matsukawa gently kisses you and only when your body fully relaxes does Iwaizumi carefully enter your loosened ass. They stay true to their words and you just lay there as they both begin to thrust into you. You barely recognize the needy voice filling the room as yours and you let your eyes close as you drown in the shattering pleasure that overtakes you. You sob in pained pleasure as Iwaizumi reaches from behind you to rub your sensitive clit and it takes an embarrassingly short time for you to fall apart in their arms, your body twitching and tightening as you reach another peak. You let out broken cry after cry as the two continue to ravage your body, but soon enough you feel the stuttering of hips and uneven strokes and they hold you tight as they both release inside you. 

Thoroughly spent, you let them lay you back down on the couch and you don’t even have the energy to feel embarrassed as the nine men who’d just filled every hole and covered your body with cum stand and sit around you, all of them unabashedly staring at the mess they made of you. Heat does flare in your face when Oikawa spreads your legs apart and examines the white liquid seeping out of both your holes and you whine at him to stop when his long fingers attempt to push the sticky fluids back into you. You glare at Hanamaki and Matsukawa who wolf whistle at you, but they just laugh when you tell them to go fuck off. Mortified, you cover your face with your hands as Oikawa goes on a whole excited rant about how dirty and corrupted they made their cute manager-chan and you almost punch Matsukawa in the face when he says they probably ruined you for anyone else, so you should just become the team’s cum bucket. But you smile when Iwaizumi knocks them both on the head until they shut up and you cuddle into Hanamaki’s embrace as he wipes down your body with a wet cloth one of the younger boys had fetched. This wasn’t how you imagined any of your sexual firsts from happening, but as you close your eyes and let yourself finally succumb to exhaustion, you can’t help but think this was better than anything you could have imagined. 


End file.
